He's Batman
by Glimare
Summary: One Shot: the team notes the similarities between them and the batfamily.


**Disclaimer:** Oh i wished I owned these shows. unfortunately not. Still, I'd be glad if they had this conversation.

Just thinking about things and the many similarities between characters in both families.

* * *

><p><strong>He's Batman<strong>

Tony slid into his seat, waking up his computer to see if he could find another hottie online before the bossman came in. Ziva would be in soon and he didn't want her to think he was out of the game quite yet. When the black screen before him finished booting up, he jolted back. Instead of the bikini clad babes on a Ferrari he usually had on his desktop, there was a comic book character, a dude in blue and black tights!

"What the?"

"What's the matter Tony?" Ziva slid up behind him, curious. Her eyes widened a fraction when she saw the strange superhero. "Wow."

"Who's this?" he jerked his head over to Tim infuriated. "Probie! What did you do to my computer."

"Nothing." Tim grinned to himself. "Just changed the desktop."

"Yeah, to some gay guy in a unitard."

"He's not gay," Tim insisted.

"He's cute," Ziva agreed.

"He's slept with more women than you have."

"Somehow I doubt it." Tony glared up to his teammate, annoyance bleeding out his years. "As he is a cartoon character."

"He's not just any cartoon character Tony." Tim grinned impishly. "He's one of the oldest and most recognized hero worldwide. The first sidekick in DC history. Leader of nearly every team at least once. The world's greatest acrobat. Dick Grayson, Nightwing."

"Nightwing?" He rolled his eyes. "Even his name sounds gay."

"At least his name tells you what he is," Ziva jibbed back, grinning as she went to her desk.

"Did I mention he's Batman's first Robin?"

At this Tony perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"What's this?" They looked towards Ziva who also just saw her new desktop. She glared up to Tim. "Who did you put on my computer Tim!"

Tim grinned impishly. "Cassandra Cain, second most recognized Batgirl."

"Second?"

"You put Batgirl on her computer?" Tony jumped out of his seat to see her. "And not mine?"

"Well yeah," Tim started. "I thought it suited her better."

"Wait a minute," Tony objected once he saw the picture, "I thought she had red hair!"

"You're thinking Barbara Gordon, the first Batgirl. The one who got shot by Joker, was paralyzed, and became Oracle." He smirked to himself. "I put Oracle on Abby's computer."

"Was she happy with that?" Ziva asked tartly. She was not impressed by this 'Batgirl' on her computer.

"Actually yes." His smirk grew to a grin. "She even found me a good picture of Tim to put on my computer."

"Tim?" both of them asked as the same time. Their tech expert brought up the image in question on his phone to show them. Another one in tights, but at least it wasn't a unitard and he wore red.

"Timothy Drake, the third Robin. Now known as Red Robin."

"Yum."

Tim gave Tony an exasperated look. "He's the next greatest detective compared to Batman, and a computer genius."

"Like you," Ziva concluded, starting to get it.

"Exactly."

"So you're saying this Cassandra Cain, Batgirl, is me?" she looked at him, still annoyed. She liked her old desktop.

"In a way." Tim smirked to himself. "I was just thinking the other day how we're a lot like the Batfamily. I'm the third one on the team, Tim was the third Robin."

"What happened to the second one?" she asked curiously.

"He died," Tony explained, much to everyone's surprise. "Killed by Joker. What?" He jerked back a bit at their shocked faces. "I thought everyone knew that."

Tim shrugged. "Guess so. Cass' parents were foreign assassins and she went against them, joining Batman's crusade during no man's land. Not very good at talking either."

Ziva rolled her eyes at his childishness. Well it wasn't too far off from her own story. "And this, Dick Grayson?"

"Ladies man, somewhat cocky, unable to hold a relationship because of his roaming tendencies, yeah, that's Tony." Ziva snickered at the idea while Tony gave a sneer. Tim tried to spin it another way. "He's also known for having the best ass in all of DC history."

"Really." This did cheer him up a bit. Maybe he should look up this guy later. All he knew besides the names of the three Robins and Batgirl came from the old Batman movies. The ones with Robin really sucked. "So who's Alfred in this strange crossover from reality of yours?"

"Ducky, I think." Tim smirked to himself. "And the director would be Gordon."

"So…" Ziva questioned idly. "Who's Batman?"

"I am." Instantly everyone jerked their heads around to their boss as he flew in. "Grab your gear. Double homicide outside of Quantico. And leave the comics at home McGee. Nightwing and Batgirl need to think on their feet."

Quickly everyone grabbed their packs following their fearless leader to the elevator. Tim hid a smirk as he followed, knowing the others listening in agreed with his connections. All they needed to see was Gibbs' version of the Bat-glare and it was in the bag.

END

* * *

><p>AN: So my idea of who is who between Series

Gibbs=Batman

Tony=Nightwing

Abby=Oracle

Kate=Jason(because she dead and also a Todd!)

Tim=Robin

Ziva=Batgirl

Ducky=Alfred

Director=Gordon

Obviously set at a particular point of both series, so no damian or steph references. Hope you liked it!^^V


End file.
